


reach for her at the end of the bottle

by fatherofangst



Category: Victorious
Genre: Angst, Cade - Freeform, Cat x Jade - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, cat and jade, little baby cat is growing up, or has a minor drinking problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherofangst/pseuds/fatherofangst
Summary: Wine coolers don't solve all the problems. (they actually make them)





	reach for her at the end of the bottle

The first time her phone rings and it reads “Vega” she ignores it, turning up The Scissoring as the screams drown out the ringing.

The second time her phone rings and it reads “Vega” she presses decline and rolls her eyes.

The third time her phone rings and it reads “Vega” she pauses the movie and picks up the phone harshly grumbling “What, Vega?” into the mic.

“Oh thank God you answered.” Jade hears pulsing music and her eyebrows pinch together.

“Where are you?”

“So I’m at a party, and Cats here.”

Jade was beyond confused wondering why Tori would call her to tell her something so un-surprising. Cats been a frequent party-goer ever since high school graduation. She loved dancing in the lights and meeting new people, loud music that shook the ground. Jade got dragged along a couple times but always stood towards the back, the crowds not really being her place.

“Ok and?”

“Well she's hammered. Like realllly drunk.”

“Well why did you let her drink? Bring her home.” _Isn't it such a simple solution?_

“Well thats the thing, I’m preforming in five minutes and we’re thirty minutes away from her house. And she says her brother is home- and… can you just come get her?”

“Ughhhhhh… Vega really?”

“Yes really! I’m sending you the address now bye!”

“I didn't even say-“

The other end went dead and Jade put her head in her hands. All she wanted was a night alone, in her new apartment, watching The Scissoring. She huffs putting on her shoes and grumbles under her breath all the way to the car. She drives extra slow just to piss Tori off, let Cat bother her for a little longer. 

She pulls up to the party and hears the music as it spills onto the streets. She sighs and walks up the steps and into the house, looking for Tori or Cat.

“Jade!” She turns her head seeing Tori run up to her.

“Cats upstairs in one of the bedrooms, I had to lock her in there.”

“Why did you have to lock Cat in the bedroom?”

Jades question is answered when Tori opens the door and Cat runs full speed at the wall, knocking herself on the ground.

“Because she's been playing human ping-pong with people downstairs. And she keeps finding more wine coolers.”

Cat rolls over in her mass of pink dress and smiles making eye contact with Jade.

“ _Jaaaaadey_. You’re here!”

She tries pushing herself up but falls again when she stands, laughing hysterically when she hits the floor. Tori smiles at Jade then waves at Cat, leaving the room and closing the door. Jade runs a hand through her hair and really wants to strangle Tori.

“I want toaaast. Jadey get me toast!” She slurs trying to get up again.

Jade smiles when she topples over again, finding amusement in her drunk friend. It’s like watching a baby walk for the first time.

“Ugh. I’m not going anywhere.” Cat sighs slamming her hands on the floor in defeat.

“Yes you are. We’re going home.” 

“But- my brother I don't want to see him he’s mean!”

“We can go to my apartment-“

“Noooo!” Cat pushes herself up using the bed as support. “I wanna stay! Just one more. You can have some to Jadey. Tori says they're _wiiiiine_ coolers. They yummy.”

“I bet.” Jade says steadying her best friend. 

Jade takes one small step towards the door with Cat and the girl looses her footing, diving face first into the carpet.

“Oh my chiz. Jade I think I’m dead.”

Jade sighs for the thousandth time that night, leaning down to pick the girl up bridal style. She's surprisingly light even as dead weight, and Jade lifts her up resting her head on her shoulder.

“Jade I really am dead you’re touching me!”

“What? I touch you everyday.”

“My butt.” Jades cheeks flush and she moves her hand quickly, Cat giggling softly.

“I kinda liked it.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Am not! I’m just really happy! I’m celebrating!”

“And what are you celebrating?” Jade asks as she walks down the hallway.

“Tori singing!”

“What a waste of a celebration…” Jade huffs, shaking her head.

Cat hits her chest. “Stop being a meanie. I like Tori.”

“Who don't you like?” Jade smirks.

“Oscar the Grouch.” Cats nose wrinkles and Jade almost laughs.

“Thats… thats Sesame Street Cat.”

“I watch it every night. I think you two would be really good friends.” She laughs into Jades neck.

“Okay Cat.”

Jade carries Cat out the rest of the way, the girl screaming and singing to the songs that play over the loud speakers. She snags another Wine Cooler as they pass a table and Jades glare makes her put it down. Jade opens the car door and places Cat in the passenger seat, buckling her then going around to her side.

“OH MY YES WE’RE PARTY HOPPING! JADE I LOVE YOU!”

Jade laughs softly as she turns on the car. “Yup. Love you too Cat.”

The ride home is filled with Cat bouncing in the seat next to her to songs Jade doesn't know. She's laughing and singing along, Jade cant help but smile because even when drunk- _Cats adorable._ She stops the car outside of her apartment and Cat screams again.

“Lets go Jadey! Get my party onnnnn!”

Jade locks Cats door from the inside as she tries opening it, giving Jade enough time to come around and pick her up again. Jade carefully walks up the steps, clutching the redhead close to her. When they get inside Jade brings Cat to her bedroom sitting her on the bed.

“Wheres the party?” Cat asks looking around.

“About thirty minutes away.”

Cats lower lip trembles and she starts shaking. “Was I not invited?”

Jades eyes widen. “No-“

“I didn't do anything wrong I swear! I haven't been mean…”

Jade holds Cats chin, lifting it to meet her eyes. “Cat you just went to a party, theres no other parties tonight.”

“Oh my God, you’re right. Silly Jadey! Lets go back!”

“What? No!” Jade pushes Cat back onto the bed. “Stay there.”

Cat huffs. “You forget I’m dead… dead people don't walk they just sit in freezers all day.”

“Is that right?” Jade asks, looking through her drawers.

“Totally.”

Jade pulls out a shirt and places it on the bed. “Sit up.” 

Cat does as told, much with Jades help. Jade reaches a hand behind Cat unzipping her strapless dress and pulling it off of her. 

“Mmm Jade. You should've just said so.” Cat smiles reaching for Jade.

“Maybe later Cat.” She's not serious, she has a boyfriend, and Cat is way too drunk. But it shuts Cat up and makes her comply as Jade takes the rest of the dress off. But she can't help but think...

Cat is slowly falling asleep as Jade puts the shirt on, reaching her hands under to unbuckle Cats bra. She leaves Cat without shorts, the shirt going halfway to her thighs which makes Jade smile seeing how her clothes fit on Cat.

“C’mon Kitty Cat lets go get your makeup off.” 

Cat groans holding out her arms and Jade smirks picking her up. Cat latches on immediately, arms going around her neck and legs around her waist. Jade walks to the bathroom and places Cat on the counter, reaching for the makeup wipes and taking off the black that lines her eyes and the foundation that coats her pretty face. Jade doesn't understand why she even wears makeup. Cat is the most beautiful girl she knows, and she looks best natural… but she would never tell Cat that.

When she finishes running the warm washcloth along Cats face, she's fast asleep sitting up. Jade smiles and puts her red hair in a pony tail, then carrying her back to bed, snuggling against her the way there. She lays Cat down gently, careful not to disturb her. But when she goes to pull away, Cats arms are still tight around her neck and she stirs.

“Jadey stay.”

Jade looks down at the girl as she opens one eye.

“Pleaseeeee. I’m lonely.”

Jade sighs in defeat getting under the covers. “You’re never alone Cat.”

“I am when you’re not there. Thats why I drank so much. Wine coolers are better than people you don't like.”

Something about that makes Jades chest ache and mentally promise herself to _never_ let Cat go to a party by herself. Cat wiggles into her arms and breathes into her neck as Jade runs her fingers through the ponytail.

“Thank you.” Cat whispers.

Jade kisses her cheek and holds her tighter. “You’re welcome Kitty. Get some sleep.”

And with that Cat drifts away quickly, but Jades still wide awake. Wondering how a lonely night for her turned into this. Wondering how she's gonna get Cat through the mega hangover thats going to hit her in the morning. Wondering what it would be like if they could do this every night, not the drinking but the snuggling, but don't tell anyone she thought that.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just need fluffy cade fics so i made one myself. ill probably do this in the future bc im cade/eliana trashhhhhh.
> 
> leave a kudos or a review and let me know if you like! thank you!


End file.
